


Professional

by orphan_account



Series: The Weeknd Agenda [5]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idk what happened, M/M, Multi, Nourry (only in mentioning), Now there's a plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Song fic, This wasn't what I expected to happen, Threesome - F/M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn's fifth anniversary taking a turn for the better with a Perrie appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off of a track by The Weeknd [[Professional](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0TaqaxVv_o)]. I picked that because it kind of like fits with Perrie and Zayn, well to me at least, aha. Also, please excuse any errors or mistakes, I edited this myself and went over it numerous times, but I could have probably still overseen them. Thank you, and here you go. :) Enjoy! xx

_"‘Cause everything you've been through made you stronger, and every day you learn about yourself, and nothing really played out how it's supposed to. But now you know the value of a dollar, and girl, I make enough of it to spend. I love the way you've put yourself together. I love the way you make that body bend, for me again…”_

_\- The Weeknd_

 

 

Zayn doesn’t know how these things always seem to happen to him, but he honestly say that he isn’t going to complain. For one, Liam is actually completely going for it – he thought he’d be a bit more… jealous. But here he is, completely enjoying himself, watching Perrie and Liam kissing. He doesn’t even remember how she ended up in Liam and Zayn’s room… well maybe, he does remember.

 **\---**  

Liam and Zayn are out for their anniversary dinner. Zayn still can't believe that him and Liam have been out for five years now. Of course there was backlash – that was honestly to be expected, but he didn’t expect all the support out of it. And the fact that when they did come out, they gained even more fans; that had to be the best day ever. Even after being on break for a year now, he still can't believe that he gets to wake up to _Liam_ everyday. He wouldn't know what he would do without him. He’s literally his everything – his entire world.

It was all Liam’s idea to have a quiet dinner at a restaurant this year. Some fancy restaurant located in the heart of London. They used to frequent here when they were all together [the band]. Now it’s just them, on their fifth anniversary of being boyfriends. The term “boyfriend” is still an absolute pleasure to Zayn. They’re in the middle of eating their dinner, and Zayn just can’t stop thinking about how perfect the evening is going. He’s getting so overwhelmed with his feelings.

He can’t help but to blurt out, “Liam, I’m so in love with you.” Liam looks so happy in that moment and moves closer to Zayn, taking his hand and holding it.

He replies to Zayn with, “I’m so in love with you too, Zayn. I feel like I always have been, to be honest.” Zayn smiles at him so brightly. He couldn’t be any happier.

“Babe, I have a surprise for you at home,” Liam begins, “well, it’s more like part one of your surprise.”

**\---**

The evening carries on with them just sharing caring and fond glances at each other and nothing but gentle kisses. Liam insists on paying for everything since it was all his idea. They leave the restaurant and head to their car, kissing and just completely enjoying each other to their hearts’ content. Liam opens Zayn’s door for him, and if Zayn falls more in love with Liam in that moment, it’s not his fault. Zayn gets into the car and Liam closes his door and heads to his side, getting in, putting the key into the ignition and heading back to their apartment. Zayn can’t help but to hold Liam’s other hand all the way back and just feel so completely smitten. That was the best date he ever had with anyone, and he’s just so lucky to have someone as perfect as his Liam. Liam speaks up when they pull up into their garage.

“Zayn, as you know, I have a surprise for you in there, but uh… _Ihavetoblindfoldyoufirst_ ,” Liam rushes out the last part as he’s turning to Zayn, but he hears it. 

He let's out a sigh, exasperated, but answers, “You know how I hate surprises, but if it’s for you… fine then."

He pouts a little bit, but let’s Liam into the glove department on his side, and watches as Liam take out the black blindfold that they used on 1DDay and well, many **other** occasions after. Zayn looks at Liam, and Liam tells him to turn his head a little, so that he can get the blindfold on him. Zayn complies.

“Stay right here for one second, baby,” Liam says, “I have to open the door for you.”

Zayn waits no more than a minute, before Liam is opening his door and helping him out of the car, to the front steps and into the front door of their apartment.  He goes to ask what’s going on and why he’s blindfolded, but just as he’s about to, he smells her. He’d never forget that flowery smell of perfume that she’s always worn. Before he even gets a word out to ask why she’s here, he’s being led into a room, and the blindfold is taken off of him. He blinks a couple of times and sees that he’s in their bedroom. He focuses on the bed and sees Perrie and Liam kissing. He makes a choked off noise at that, and Liam stops kissing her to look up at him.

“This is part one of your surprise,” Liam states, “I know it might seem a bit much right now, but I’ve kind of always wanted to do this with you.”

Zayn doesn’t know how to take that, so he just kisses Liam hard, and Liam sinks into him. When they stop kissing, Zayn looks at Perrie. She looks up at him, smiling shyly, and pats the space next to her on the bed, so he walks over to the bed, pulling Liam with him and sits next to Perrie.

“Um,” Zayn begins, “I don’t real—”

She cuts him off by kissing him. He doesn’t really sink into it until Liam starts kissing his neck. He closes his eyes, and kisses her back. She pulls away from him, and so does Liam, and they begin kissing each other. Zayn doesn’t know why this is so hot to him, but he can’t help the groan that passes his lips watching them kiss. They stop, and turn to him. Perrie kisses all over his jawline, scraping her teeth along it too. Liam kisses at his neck again, biting it too, leaving tiny hickeys in its wake. Zayn’s starting to feel too hot in his clothes, and reaches down to try and take off his shirt when Liam stops him.

“I’ve got it,” Liam murmurs.

He begins to tug off Zayn’s shirt for him, throwing it across the room. Both Perrie and Liam take turns biting and kissing his neck. He pulls away from both of them for a second, and turns to Perrie, and kisses her again. She’s a little startled at first from the sudden contact, but soon gets into it.

Liam takes off his shirt while watching them kiss and then moves to Perrie’s other side. Zayn and Perrie pull away from each other, and then him and Liam begin to take off of her clothes. They take off her shirt, and kiss her collarbones, running their fingertips up and down her sides, causing her to let out a whimper as a shiver goes throughout her body. Liam unhooks her bra, and she lets it fall off her shoulders onto the floor. Both Liam and Zayn run their tongues along her collarbones, and go down. They get to her breasts, and kiss all over it, taking the nipple into their mouths. At the same time, Liam bites on one, nibbling it while Zayn sucks and flicks his tongue over the other one.

Perrie can’t help the soft mewling coming out of her mouth as they continue to suck, lick and nibble on her nipples, completely ravishing her. Zayn then goes down farther, taking off her jeans, leaving her in nothing but her lace panties. Liam is now holding her breasts in both his hands, trying to suck both of her nipples at the same time, biting them tenderly too while Zayn licks at her ankles.

He kisses down the insides of her thighs, and nibbles on the skin, making her squirm some, holding the sheets. The further up his mouth travels, the harder he sucks on the insides of her thighs, until he ends up by her panties. His breath is hot and humid against her, making her even wetter than she already is. She’s twitching underneath it, trying to keep in her moans, making her sound strangled. Zayn’s tongue is lapping at her panties, tasting her, teasing her mercilessly. She can’t help the moans slipping through anymore, especially with the stimulation Liam’s providing on her clit (over her panties) with his thumb. He keeps rubbing it in slow, deliberate circles, trying to keep her worked up and on edge.

Zayn moves her panties to the side and takes small licks at her outer lips, rubbing his fingertips right where his tongue just was, feeling how wet she already is. He takes her panties off and throws them to the ground, getting back in between her legs. He goes back to licking all over her wetness, while Liam kisses all over her stomach, and sucks on her tits. Liam moves his hand down again, and starts rubbing her clit again, slower than before. Zayn licks around Liam’s thumb, making Perrie moan out, clenching the bed sheets even tighter. Zayn plunges his tongue inside, licking all over her walls, making her squirm. Liam moves up her body, cock out in front of her mouth, knees on either side of her head, and she takes it, licking all over his head, taking it further into her mouth. 

Zayn looks up at the scene, and presses a finger inside her, along with his tongue, feeling and licking around, and presses up towards her g-spot, smirking when she let’s out a moan around Liam’s cock. Liam groans at the vibration, and puts his hands in her hair, pulling her down further on his cock. Liam holds her head in place and fucks into her mouth, Perrie being obedient and taking it, only gagging occasionally. 

Zayn has to squeeze on the base of his cock through his boxers at the scene. He sucks on Perrie’s clit hard and keeps rubbing at her g-spot. 

She continues to squirm and moan around Liam’s cock. Liam pulls Perrie off of him, and gets off while Perrie pulls Zayn up from in between her legs and kisses him, tasting herself on his tongue, savouring it. Liam comes up behind Zayn, and nibbles on his earlobe causing Zayn to moan into the back of Perrie’s mouth.

“Lay down, baby,” Liam whispers into his ear, “I want to watch you fall apart while I fuck you.” 

He bites his earlobe again, and Zayn can’t help the slight shiver at that. So Zayn does the only thing he can think of – obey Liam, and lie down on the bed. Just as he gets comfortable on the bed, Perrie puts his head in her lap. She leans downwards and leaves soft kisses over his forehead, rubbing the side of his face gently. Even after all the shit she went through because of him, she still treats him like he’s fragile and so very important to her. 

After a while of kissing his forehead, she starts to drag those kisses down to his nose. Zayn closes his eyes and let’s the feeling consume him completely. He startles a little when he feels a different set of lips, much more rough than Perrie’s, start to kiss all over his neck. He wants to opens his eyes for this, but having them closed makes all his other senses feel so much more overpowering, so he keeps them closed and let’s Liam and Perrie kiss all over his body.

As Perrie moves her kisses down to neck, Liam takes that as his cue to kiss down his chest, all the way down to the waistband of his boxers. Zayn can’t help but to breathe out at the ghost of Liam’s hot breath on waistline. Liam begins to pull down Zayn’s boxers slowly, kissing his skin as the boxers disappear. Perrie’s still gently kissing and nibbling on Zayn’s neck. Zayn’s starting to feel way too hot right now. This has got to be the hottest situation that he’s ever been in with Liam. He moves his hands towards Liam’s hair and runs his fingers through it.

Liam takes that as a hint to take Zayn’s boxers off the rest of the way. He then proceeds to kiss at both his ankles and on the insides of both of his thighs, nibbling too; leaving faint hickeys the further up he goes. Zayn can’t help but to tighten his grip on Liam’s hair, especially since Perrie replaced herself with a pillow and is now sucking on Zayn’s hardened nipples, swirling her tongue and biting on it. He feels so overwhelmed, but he doesn’t want the sensation to stop at all, so he keeps his eyes closed, and let’s them both continue to pleasure him.

Just as Perrie looks up at Zayn’s face, Liam licks at the very tip of Zayn’s cock, licking up all the precum. Zayn can’t help the moan that slips out of his lips at the. Liam takes that as a good sign and takes Zayn into his mouth, licking under the crown of the sensitive head. Zayn’s body shudders at that, and he messes up Liam’s hair, trying to distract himself a little from the overwhelming sensations. Liam bobs his head up and down on Zayn’s cock, licking all the bulging veins and the underside. Zayn moans at the feeling of Liam’s mouth. He makes a strangled noise when he feels Liam’s mouth get off with a pop. He opens his eyes, and sees Perrie replacing the pillow behind his head again with herself, and Liam uncapping a bottle of lube. 

“You ready, baby?” Liam asks Zayn, staring at him while warming up the lube that’s covering up his fingers. 

Zayn shakes his head, signalling yes, and Liam rubs his index finger around the rim of Zayn’s puckered asshole, pushing in and crooking it, rubbing his walls. Zayn makes a quiet groan at the feeling. Liam bends down and licks around the rim, putting his tongue in alongside his finger. He pushes them both in simultaneously, quickening his finger and tongue pace after each thrust inside of him. After awhile of licking around, getting it wet with his spit and lube, he adds a second finger and licks between them, stretching Zayn even more. He pushes in further with his middle finger until he hits that bundle of nerves, causing Zayn’s body to shake. The feeling is too much but not enough as he starts fucking himself down on Liam’s fingers and pushing his head into Perrie’s lap as his back arches while she watches them. She pats on the side of face, trying to get him to calm down.

Liam takes his fingers out of Zayn out as gently as he can, and Zayn opens his eyes, blinking at Liam.

“I’d say you’re pretty loose now, Zee,” Liam’s voice cracks at Zayn’s name.

“Fuck… hurry up. I want you inside me so bad, Li,” Zayn says as Liam lines up with Zayn’s hole. He takes a sharp inhale as Liam starts to push into him, bracing himself. Liam continues to push in until he completely bottoms out and holds still for a moment, making sure Zayn is completely comfortable. When Zayn let’s go of the breath he was holding and nods at Liam, he begins moving. He works himself in and out of Zayn at a slow pace, letting Zayn adjust to him. He kisses both him and Perrie as he bends down. They continue to go slow for a while, until he feels Zayn start to move down, as he’s pushing up. He takes his legs and puts them on his shoulders, changing the angle. He hits Zayn’s prostrate, causing him to scream out a “Liam, right there.” Liam then proceeds to fuck into him at a fast pace, going deeper with each thrust, making Zayn scream with each one. Perrie takes her hand and covers Zayn’s mouth muffling out his screams of “Liam” each time Liam pounds into him.

When Liam stops abruptly, Perrie moves her hand from Zayn’s mouth as he looks up at Liam with a prominent pout on his face, making Liam bend down to kiss it right off to whisper, “Baby, I want you to ride my cock. You look so good on top of me.” Zayn shivers and moans as Liam pulls out of him. Liam lies down on the bed, next to Perrie, and Zayn situations himself back onto Liam’s cock. He puts both his hands on Liam’s chest as he moves his body completely down, having Liam fill him up completely as he grinds on him, letting out soft moans. Liam looks at Perrie and simply says, “Sit on face,” to which she complies. 

As Zayn’s bouncing up and down on Liam’s cock, Perrie is throwing her legs on either side of Liam’s face. He puts his hands on her waist while she lowers herself down. He flicks his tongue out, and takes a lick. She let’s out a soft sigh, leaning forward, raking her fingernails up Liam’s chest and kissing Zayn in the process. Zayn continues to grind on Liam, moaning into Perrie’s open mouth at the feeling of Liam inside of him. 

Liam is rubbing at Perrie’s clit with his thumb and licking into her, curling his tongue up towards her g-spot and licking all around her walls. She moans and pushes back onto his tongue, trying to get him deeper, riding his tongue. She starts moving forward and backwards as Liam opens her up with his hands and fucks her with his tongue, occasionally dipping his tongue down to lick her clit. She’s so wet and turned on all of this is starting to become too much for her as she sits up on his face and bounces up and down on his tongue to the same rhythm that Zayn’s bouncing on Liam’s cock. As she’s sitting up on his face, Liam runs his fingertips up her sides to her breast as he squeezes both of them, bringing out more loud moans from her. He’s licking and sucking on her clit now, as she grinds down on his face.

“Please, Li–,” she moans out, “right there.”

“You’re so fucking good with your tongue.”

He starts licking it in earnest, making her squirm even more on his face. “Fuck, Liam.” She’s really close to the edge. She just needs something to help bring her over. She then looks at Zayn bouncing and grinding on Liam as Zayn looks back at her, and she leans forwards again. Right as they kiss, Liam plunges his tongue back inside her unexpectedly, making her moan loudly into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn pinches at her nipple, giving her that added push to finally bring her over, making her body jolt as she cums. Liam feels her stomach spasm and her insides clench around his tongue as he takes it out to lick over her clit. She can’t stop shaking as her whole body washes over in pure ecstasy.

Liam keeps sucking and licking all over it, even though she’s too sensitive for him to keep licking her the way that he is. Her body keeps convulsing with every lick, suck and nibble he makes before she gets off of his face and licks off the excess of her juices. She licks into his mouth too, chasing the kiss with her cum.

As they’re kissing, Zayn reverses on Liam’s cock and leans back on his hands to get some support. Perrie and Liam stop kissing, and Perrie gets up to sit next to Zayn. He bounces on Liam fast as Liam’s hands go snuggly onto his waist, helping to have Zayn sink down even deeper with every bounce. They both moan and groan with every bounce. Zayn’s hole seems to get tighter the further down on Liam’s cock it goes, causing Liam to groan out loudly. Loving the sensation, Liam pulls Zayn down, so that his chest is pressed up against Zayn’s back, and he’s kissing him, and grinding his cock inside of him, pressing up against his prostrate earnestly, causing Zayn to moan every couple of minutes into the kiss.

The familiar tightening is in Liam’s stomach, and he wants to cum at the same time as Zayn. He moves his free hand down – the one not holding on Zayn’s waist still – to Zayn’s cock, but Perrie bats his hand away and instead licks at the head tentatively. Zayn wasn’t expecting that at all, and makes a choked off noise in the back of Liam’s mouth. Perrie starts bobbing her head on Zayn’s cock as Liam goes back to pounding into Zayn’s ass, momentarily causing Perrie to choke around his cock. Zayn breaks away from Liam’s mouth to yell out a loud, “Fuck.” Liam holds onto Zayn’s waist, bruising them from the force, as he pounds into Zayn, making him yell out loudly on each thrust, hitting the back of Perrie’s throat as she just takes it. Liam pounds into Zayn’s prostrate one last time as he stills and explodes deep inside him, holding him in place, grinding him down on his cock. It doesn’t take long for Zayn to tip over the edge either. With Liam filling him up and Perrie’s tight, hot mouth working him, he moans aloud and shoots down Perrie’s throat. She swallows all of his cum, and comes off his cock with a pop. She moves up his body and kisses both him and Liam, then lies down next to both of them. Liam slides out of Zayn gently, holding onto him. They all sit together and try to compose themselves.

When they finally recollect themselves, they all get washed and dressed in different intervals. They end up going into the living room, just hanging out on the sofa, being comfortable with each other. They talk about how life has been for them. Perrie talks about Little Mix and all how much she misses all the girls, and Liam and Zayn talk about Harry, Louis and Niall. How they still can’t put their heads around the threesome that’s _Nourry_. But then again, it’s Louis, Niall and Harry, and they know how no one in the band could ever resist Niall. They all laugh about that.

Liam asks if anyone wants tea, and Zayn says yes, while Perrie declines politely. Liam gets up and heads into the kitchen. He’s in the kitchen making tea and coffee for him and Zayn, leaving Perrie and Zayn alone for the first time that night. They’re in the living room, sitting on the couch, waiting for Liam to return with tea or for someone to finally start talking. After him calling off the engagement all those years ago and telling her that he’s been in love with Liam for ages, things just kind of went downhill for them. It wasn’t terrible, but it could have been a lot better. He just didn’t talk to her anymore; he didn’t know how too. Perrie’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

“At first, I was upset… when the engagement was called off,” she begins, “but it’s not because I didn’t know about you and Liam, Zayn. I’ve always sort of known about that. I knew I was a “beard” – as terrible of a word that is. It was more or less that I actually got caught up in the whole ordeal. I let myself believe that I could make you want me the way you’ve always wanted Liam. And when you proposed to me? Yeah, I thought that you finally wanted me that way, that it wasn’t just you helping Little Mix or because you were too scared to let your family know that you were in love with him...”

“I never meant to hur–”

Before he can finish, she cuts him off, “But when you called it off, and came out to the world – both of you, I was glad. I couldn’t explain it at first, but instead of being hurt, I was happy. And, Zayn?” she says looking at him now, “I’m honestly so happy for you because Liam is probably the greatest thing that could have ever happened to you, and I know that now. The way you two just fit together? It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. The type of love you have, I want that for myself.”

“You’ll get it. I promise you that. I’m so sorry I was shit to you and made you go through all that. I’m so, so sorry, Perrie.” He takes her hand and holds it. Perrie just smiles at him, and puts her other hand on top of his before speaking again.

“Don’t worry about me, alright? I’m fine. I’ve been fine. It’s been five years. I was honestly over it the second you called it off. I knew that if you went along with the engagement and wedding you would have never been this happy, and that’s all I could ever want for you.”

Zayn gets too choked up to speak. He can’t believe how understanding she is, even after all of this, after what happened just a few hours prior to this conversation. 

“All I want is for you to take care of yourself _and Liam_ ,” she strokes down his cheek gently, “just because you and I weren’t _this_ doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I will always care about you, you idiot.”

They both laugh at each other, and get up to head towards the front door. 

Zayn stops behind her and says in a serious voice, “I do love you, Perrie. I never lied when I told you that.”

She turns around, looks at him and smiles so bright at him, “I know that, love. I wasn’t concerned about that because I knew you did. The thing was you were [are] in love with Liam.”

Zayn can’t help the lump forming in his throat when he speaks; it comes out a little choked, “Yeah, I really, really am, Perrie…” he says as he turns towards the kitchen, seeing Liam pouring the tea into their cups.

“I know,” she says to him, and he smiles at her so bright and genuine. He can’t believe that she’s back in his life and completely okay with everything. He’s missed her. He’s missed her so much because she really was such a great friend to him. She helped him through everything.

“I’ve got to go now. Don’t be a stranger. Call me, or text me sometime. I’ve missed you!” 

He’s so choked up as she goes in for a hug. As he places his face in the crook of her neck and breathes in her scent, he whispers, “I’ve missed you too… so much,” and she pulls away, smiling in that bright way that she does only for him and leaves.

Zayn closes the door after her departure. He breathes out heavily, and turns towards the kitchen to go in, and sit with Liam. The kettle is whistling loudly as he’s walking in and sees Liam going for it. He walks up behind Liam and wraps his arms around him from the back and kisses the side of his face and neck. 

“I love you so much, Liam,” he says in his ear, “thank you so much for this, for everything. You’re the best, _jaan_.”

Liam can’t breathe. He inhales, but his lungs just won’t take in the air. He **knows** what jaan means. After being with Zayn for so long, he’s looked up some words and phrases in Urdu because he wanted to at least understand some of the things his family members say at their family gatherings. He just never really expected for Zayn to call him that. He turns around and does the only rational thing he can do. He kisses Zayn with everything in him. The kiss makes his whole body tingle. He keeps kissing Zayn like it’s the only thing he was made to do. They stop to breathe, and put their foreheads together. They’re panting and mouthing _I love you_ back and forth to each other, just completely blissed out and in love. Zayn smiles at Liam and moves away from him to get his tea and sit on the sofa. Liam follows him, and they sit on the sofa, cuddling as close as possible, just talking about nothing and everything at the same time. They make it back to their bedroom and kiss each other goodnight and fall asleep wrapped around each other.

 **\---**  

The sun is shining through the window on Zayn’s face, and in that moment Liam really just cannot help himself at all. He runs his fingertips over Zayn’s jawline and kisses him as gently as he can on the lips. Zayn stirs awake and chases after Liam’s lips for a proper morning kiss, morning breath and all. Liam’s heart is working in overdrive, and he knows what he wants to do right at this moment in time. He’s been prepared for this moment since dinner last night, but he got too sidetracked with part one of his surprise last night. _It’s now or never_ , he says to himself, as he gets the little box from under his pillow, and hides it so Zayn can’t see it just yet. Zayn just continues to lie with head in the crook of Liam’s neck.

“Zee,” Liam, looking down at Zayn and rubbing the scruff on his jawline, says to him, “I have a question for you.”  
  
“Yeah, Li?” Zayn asks, arching an eyebrow but still looking up at Liam, staring into his eyes, holding Liam’s.  
  
Liam, looking deep into his eyes, slowly feeling himself drowning even more, pulls out the little box, opens it and says it, _"Will you marry me?"_ _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> First, this was and will forever be my baby. Secondly, I'm actually quite proud of it. Lastly, I love this fic so fucking much, **but** I do apologise. It literally was supposed to be just a fricken threesome, and then it escalated into.. well fluff and feels, and I don't even know. There's literally nothing I can say to explain how sorry I am for making this. I literally couldn't stop writing, and now I just.. I'm so sorry. Idek. But leave comments and kudos alright? I would love that.
> 
>  
> 
> _xx erin_
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/drounkinlou)  
> tumblr: [here](http://curlyheadtwins.tumblr.com)


End file.
